tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bulldog180/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Thomas wiki! You can ask me (and anyone else) questions using the user talk pages. Tip: sign your posts on talk pages with four of these: ~ Ask me if you need anything! :) ZEM 04:48, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Season 12 Club You want to join my new club here on the Thomas Wiki? We search for Thomas and Friends Season 12 stuff. You can let me know if you want to join at this link: User talk:ZEM. Have fun! ;) P.S. I am also a dog lover, I have six huge (some part-wolf) dogs! ZEM 06:14, 12 September 2008 (UTC) NEWS Hi S-12 Club Members!!! The episode “Saved You!” is now (illegally) on YouTube: http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=OEBpwbh4C7M&feature=user *Duck *Donald *Douglas all appear in this ep! P.S. Welcome our new club member, Bulldog180!!! ZEM 05:38, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Season 12 membership Hello Bulldog180, this is PryceV1 and I would like to welcome you to this club and the website altogether, just like how ZEM welcomed you. I hope you have fun here at this wikia! PryceV1 19:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You Hello Bulldog180, this is PryceV1 again and I would like to say thankyou for giving me a link to view "Tram Trouble". PryceV1 14:00, 18 September 2008 (UTC) More NEWS Hello club members! I do not know if anyone has noticed but I have been absent from the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki for 6 days! (That is unusual for me, LOL!) I was gone because of the high winds that swept the country last week left me without electricity!!! It is a good thing I am not close to the southwest where the big hurricane hit… Thank you who posted the links on my talk page, I tried them all and only two worked… (Sorry) I seen “Tram Trouble” though and I am glad I did! TRAM TROUBLE http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=arBUgeiThiM Thank you all again for joining the club and I hope that we continue to make cool discoveries! (BTW, I am a Christian so I am thanking God for the return of my electricity. And if anyone notices that I have been gone awhile again, just check out my talk page and see if there are any new finds there!) ZEM 06:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) S-12 - Pics Hello to the Season 12 Club, Sorry there is not much to report, but User:Fakeaway would like me to formally announce that when he uploaded those pics from Sodor Island Forums, he didn’t know that anyone would be offended and when he did find out he quit uploading SiF pics after the release of the episode “Rosie’s Funfair Special”. He hopes that ya’ll understand that he didn’t do it to step on anyone’s toes (and btw I was the one who asked for the pics, not knowing either). Other than that: I have created a navigation-box template for the S-12 Club and have added it to your user pages! Later, ZEM 03:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Sure We can be friends, I answered you on Wikipedia too. BTW, do you got any pics of those custom-made Thomas characters? ZEM 21:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I mean I mean the engines from your "Ertls I edited" list on your user page. :) ZEM 23:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) S12 Club News Vol. 9 Hello and sorry for my absence folks, I had a few problems as can be seen here, in this bit of news I posted during a stay at my Grandma’s house: http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Notice_to_the_S-12_Club%21%21%21 I’m sorry for not sending out an official newsletter for a while as there have been some interesting finds, such as a rogue Dailymotion/YouTube user illegally uploading S12 episodes and bragging to other members that he would not be suspended. Guess what, he was suspended from both sites just earlier! OK - BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: As I said towards the bottom of the above linked page, big news is coming. IT’S HERE! Our very own forum is underway… Click the link below to view: http://newtugboatsthomas.forumotion.net/forum.htm The site features boards covering various topics of the four popular series: Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat and Shining Time Station. It also features an archive of the Season 12 Club news so you can tidy up your talk pages, though I plan on the continuation of this form of newsletter. Go ahead and check it out! And I would be very happy if every Season 12 Club member joined my forum, and if you’re busy I won’t mind if you join and don’t post for a while. It would just be nice for me to know that all of my S12 Club buddies are members. Thank you all very much and have fun! ZEM 05:27, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Tugboat180 Forum Hello Bulldog180! Sure, I'll join your forum about Theodore Tugboat. PryceV1 15:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Post on your forum! I posted on your forum... :) ZEM 22:36, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ThePigeonKid... ...is out right now, but he'll read your message when he gets home. :) ZEM 23:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Wuzup? Wuzup dawg? ZEM 20:40, 12 November 2008 (UTC) The Diesel in Rusty to the Rescue I'm sorry I never answered your question you left on my talk page months ago, about The Diesel being in Rusty to the Rescue... I'll check in to it... :) ZEM talk to me! 20:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I looked up "Rusty to the Rescue" on Google and found a YouTube video of it. "The Diesel" did not appear. Only several models of Mavis, Diesel, BoCo and Daisy. :) ZEM talk to me! 20:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Forum... I joined your Theodore Tugboat forum. I am really good at forumotion forums and if you need any help with graphics, just ask me! Also, my email is messed up so can you activate my account for me? --D2 17:03, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::I sorta registered again out of impatience. Can you delete my first account? ThePigeonKid Hello Bulldog! I have an account on here, but my name is NOM here instead of ThePigeonKid. (The Pigeon Kid wouldn't work!) :) NOM 21:06, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Pigeons Wuzup Bulldawg? I had ZEM request a Pigeon Wikia and we got it!!! Here's the link: The Pigeon Wiki Another thing, I've been working on is my pigeon forum. Check it out, you might be surprised!!! ;) The Pigeon World Forums I also posted on your forum twice. :) Please let me know what you think of my forum. :) Hope you had a very happy Thanksgiving!!! :) NOM 06:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Lots of S12 News Hello to the Season 12 Club! I know it has been a long time since I’ve sent out a Season 12 Club Newsletter, and some of you have never even received one since joining, so I decided to send out a current one! Thanks to ThomasFan123, we now know that S12 videos have once again been (illegally) uploaded to YouTube, and can be found at this link: ThomasSeason12’s Channel BTW, that is ALL of Season 12 as aired on TV. Also thanks to ThomasFan123, we have a link to pics of some brand new Thomas merchandise, coming soon at Thomas Rocks web store: Thomas Rocks: Coming Soon: Page 2 BTW, you’ve seen correctly: Take Along D199, Patrick, and Duke etc. Coming soon!!! A huge thanks to ThomasFan123 for his discovery of three brand new 2009 Thomas characters: Train Cellar – Coming in 2009! Those new characters have been fun to discuss on my forum. And for those of you who haven’t joined my forum here is the link, check it out! The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums Also I’ve begun blogging – though I’m off to a slow start – to keep track of progress on my forum and with the Season 12 Club: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Blog In addition to my forum and blog, Bulldog180 has started an all-Theodore Tugboat forum, which can be found here: The New Theodore Tugboat Forum And if all that wasn’t a long enough newsletter, I was made an admin here on the Thomas wiki because of excessive vandalisim a while back. So if you have any problems contact me. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:58, 12 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Videos Hello and thanks for the link Bulldog! I am planning on sending out a newsletter in the next couple days, as well as checking out your own newest videos soon! ZEM talk to me! 20:13, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Theodore Wiki I've been hanging out over on the Theodore wiki. :) ZEM talk to me! 22:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) S13 Club Hello everybody! I've been really busy, but I'm gonna send out a link to the Club that Bulldog180 found a couple weeks ago. It is to another YouTube account with S12 episodes. ThomasSeason12 I also wanted to let everyone know that I've renamed the Season 12 Club as the Season 13 Club. I hope that everyone is having fun, and that if anyone finds anything interesting let me know on my talk page!!!' ZEM talk to me!' 21:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) OOPS... I missed a message from ThomasFan123, he has found wonderful new TrackMaster toys!!! Look here: *Oliver & Buster - Trackmaster *Byron & Nelson - Trackmaster *Patrick & Nelson - Trackmaster *Fireworks Car - Trackmaster *Museum Car - Trackmaster *Colin Set - Trackmaster Once again, thanks to ThomasFan123!!! ZEM talk to me! 21:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I sent the link! Sorry it took so long, I finally sent the link out to the Season 13 Club!!! ZEM talk to me! 22:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Exciting S13 News!!! Hello everyone, here is a link to a great find on Season 13 and Hero of the Rails: New Characters and New Movie Also, it has been discovered that HiT is planning on releasing 1 movie and 80 TV episodes of Thomas and Friends, this fall! Thanks to TheRTF for finding the video, I hope everyone enjoys! And feel free to join my forum to discuss these new arrivals: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums ZEM talk to me! 06:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) P.T. Boomer Hey club members! Here is a video found by Bladez636. It is of P.T. Boomer. Clip of unreleased Director's Cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad Also there is new stuff here on Hero of the Rails, thanks to several people: Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails Discussion Enjoy! ZEM talk to me! 06:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) S13 News 09 This is just a quick note to let all of the Season 13 club members know about a new 2009 DVD release, (Team Up With Thomas), and that if anyone wants their talk pages archived or signatures created for them, leave me a message on my talk page. ZEM talk to me! 06:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hero of the Rails Books Thanks to Thomasfan, we now have pics of the covers of the Hero of the Rails storybook and coloring book. Image:Herooftherailscoloringbook.jpg Image:Herooftherailsbook.jpg Here they are! Hope everyone loves 'em. ZEM talk to me! 14:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Spare account Why do you need more than one account? Aurum Ursus 19:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * What are the odds of that? Aurum Ursus 01:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thomasfan here wishing you a very happy Easter!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC)